The Biggest Secret
by Abby-Starkidwriter
Summary: Annabeth is becomes pregnant right before the war with the giants, but she doesn't know it. Before it turns into a dramatic problem, the hunters and gods have a plan, but does it involve a couple who doesn't know it's their own kid. Will they ever. if so what happens to this most powerful demigod. will the biggest secret last until the time is right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This first chapter is a prologue. This stoy mentions sextual content, but nothing is really described. I know somethings might not seem so in-character, but it my story so there. In this story there is no Thalico, and I'm trying to keep it as real is Rick's stories. This story chapter takes place after camp ends but before school starts.**

**Disclaimer:**** According to my Profile my name is Abby, so I unfortunately don't own PJO. **

**Annabeth POV:**

We were sitting on the floor of Percy's apartment, me, Thalia, Travis Stoll, Percy, and Rachel. For some reason, our conversation switched to our futures from battle strategies. It started when I walked it to the kitchen to get some seltzer and saw Percy's baby pictures. He was so cute. Anyway I walked back to the living room and mentioned that Percy was so adorable as a baby. Then I showed them a picture of Percy with spaghetti sauce down his front. Percy's only remark was, "eu, gross. Then Travis asks me this.

"Hey Annabeth, if you want children with Perce over here, then you'll have to deal with that."

"One that is so far in the future and two he will mature by then," I said answering his question.

"Annabeth, you're a demigod and a girl. Around love potions, I'd be careful of what you say. And any of the gods forbid, but if it happened who would be the child's godmother and father?" Rachel said.

"Um, well it probably wouldn't be my mother, b/c the parents should be at least mortalish. I'd say Thals. Besides, you're immortal meaning nothing can kill you." I said.

"Yes, I'll be the godmother of any of your children. But Annabeth if I break Artemis's oath, I'll be unimmortal." Thalia said.

Just then Rachel ran to the bathroom looking like she was about to puke. We quickly chased after her, but we heard the shower on so we left her alone.

**Rachel's POV:**

I felt great power and an invisible hand quickly pushing me to the bathroom. I put my hand over my mouth and turned on the shower. Before me stood Apollo. I started to speak a prophesy.

"_You will create life together,_

_But at the worst time ever._

_The immortal force will join as one,_

_To keep a secret that has just begun._

_A hunter will lose her place,_

_In order to keep you face._

_The life creation will stay upon Olympus,_

_For it____needs extra protection._

_As it's growing up,_

_It's parents will keep in touch._

_After it reaches camp age,_

_All that was kept will be uncaged."_

I stared at Apollo like what should I do.

He told me to keep this a secret from the others.

My only question is when.

**A/N: K, yell at me. It my shortest chapter. Why? It's a prologue. If I get at least 3 reviews by 8:30 est time I'll post the next chapter if im done. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****this is realy chapter one. This takes place right after the seven heroes get on the boat to Greece. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO Characters. I only own Lauren.**

**Lauren POV:**

Ok let me explain. I'm guessing you've never heard of me. My name is Lauren Brook Murphy. I am 14, (really 18). I am a hunter. I have bra strap length wavy blond hair and green eyes. I am Artemis's second in command after Thalia. I came to the hunt because I was physically abused. I am a daughter of Athena. (apparently I'm a mix of Aphrodite too).

I was sitting in my tent which Thalia and I shared. I was on laundry duty. I had to wash dry and fold all the clothes and put them in the right baskets. Anyway, while I was doing that, Thalia came into our tent saying, "Lauren, Artemis wants you now."

I left my tent and ran quickly as I could. When I got to her tent, Apollo and Rachel were there. Artemis said to me, "Lauren about a year ago Rachel had a prophesy. It was about that Percy and Annabeth would have a baby at the worst time. Apollo told the council at the winter solstice. But I was looking through my pregnancy book and Annabeth is not even one month pregnant. We need to go alert the council. I am taking you."

Now my first reaction was, "why are you taking me and not Thalia?"

"Well, because of the war we need to get rid of the baby without Annabeth knowing. She doesn't even know she had sex. This is too big for Thalia to keep form Annabeth."

The next morning at breakfast Artemis announced that she and I will be leaving for Olympus for a few hours. Thalia was in charge and Tina was coming as an aid to Artemis.

Basically, on our last hunt we were poisoned. Artemis was the only one seriously affected because she made us take the nectar and ambrosia. She had a fever and lost her voice. She used us to talk in public and every half an hour we had to give her godly shots. Normally Apollo could fix this but was all he could do.

We left with help from Apollo. We arrived at Olympus at about 10:30 am. The meeting just started. "Ok. It was brought to my attention we have some disturbing news. Lauren huntress of Artemis will speak for her. But before I let her speak, why isn't Thalia representing her?"

"Well, I will explain. You all know about the prophesy that Rachel said about Percy and Annabeth. Well before I continue I need you all to swear upon the river styx not to interrupt me every time I speak. Now Artemis was looking in her pregnancy book and saw Annabeth's name. She realized that Annabeth wasn't even a month yet. Annabeth didn't even now she had sex. Someone from camp put a love potion in Annabeth's water. Now normally this would be a big celebration considering that a second generational half blood from POSIEDON and ATHENA is being born. But because they are about to go to war it is dangerous for Annabeth to fight. We have three options. 1 Abortion—that would require Annabeth knowing about it. Also it would require Annabeth and Percy under emotional stress. Making them unable to fight. 2 let them keep the child—this would require a 2nd generation demigod running around with no help. Gods you forbid they get killed they wont have anyone around. A child like this would harm Annabeth and Percy emotionally. 3 we take the baby and have another carrier. The child would be raised on Olympus. I think this plan will be our best solution for everyone. When the child reaches an age we can send him or her to camp and tell Percy and Annabeth then. Any question?"

Athena raised her hand. "on behalf of my daughter and in the council we propose solution 3. What is your plan Lauren?"

"Well, we need to find someone who will be will to carry the baby and keep it a secret from them. Artemis and I will find someone who will do that job. Meanwhile Poseidon, you need to build a security gate. There Annabeth will go under surgery from Apollo and Hecate. We need to transfer the egg into the carrier. We will me back here in four hours. Apollo and Hecate figure out what your going to do the rest of you keep Aphrodite locked up before she does something wrong. Before we go Zeus may we have a word?"

We walked in to Zeus's office. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if Thalia would be a good carrier for the child. I thought of this because she is loyal and if you make her promise she won't tell. She would do anything for them. Besides Annabeth wanted her to her children's godmother. As the child grows older s/he will stay with Poseidon and Athena. Thalia would quit the hunt but live full time with you. She would be a messenger to Artemis. Once the 13 years are up she can come back. I only ask for your consent and to keep her immortal."

Zeus replied. "I give you permission, and will keep her immortal. I think it will be interesting to see what happens with this child will be interesting."

With that we left. We got to the camp, and Artemis quickly called Thalia in to her tent.

My job was to tell the other girls I was now Lieutenant, and Thalia was leaving on an important mission. Of course I told them why because we will be playing a big role on this mission. We then found Thalia. I told to pack her things. I went to help

I answered her "your Pregnant."

"WTF. No I am not."

"Well you'll be soon." I explained to her what was happening. The only question she asked was "Why me?"

"Hey, whenever Annabeth talked about her future children, what did she say to you?"

"Um. Thalia, I want you to be the godmother. The perfect name for a girl would be _or _. And the perfect name for a boy_ or_.

**A/N: Now that was the first chapter. Now I appreciate all you reviews and fav story/ subscriptions. Now you give me suggestion as to what the names should be. I will consider you choices and my own. Which ever I like better I will use. Pls PM me your choises so I don't have biased options. I will give you credit for the name if I like it better, but I still own the character. You have till June 14****th**** to give me an answer. Btw the girl's name is _ Grace Jackson and the boy's name is _ Luke Jackson.**

**Check out my profile. **

**Love you All Abby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok im so sorry this took so long. Basically I was at camp till the end of July and then I was mothers helper to a family, and then I went on vacation. But this chapter is over 1,500 words so I hope this makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avril Lavigne song, or Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan), or The Cinderella Society (Kay Cassidy) (Btw it a really good book which I just read).**

**Thalia POV:**

_Ch 2 recap;_

_Lauren told me to pack my things. She helped me._

"_Hey, why do I have to pack?"_

"_You're Pregnant." She answered._

"_WTF. No I am not."_

"_Well you'll be soon." She explained to me what was happening. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Annabeth my best friend was pregnant. I would have to carry her child. The only words I could manage out of my mouth were: "Why me?"_

_Lauren answered. "Whenever Annabeth talked about her future children, what did she say to you?"_

(quoting Annabeth): "Thalia, I want you to be their godmother. The perfect name for a girl would be Bianca or Silena. And the perfect name for a boy Charlie or Ethan."

_**Ch 3**_

"K I guess it is my duty to carry her child as its godmother."

"Thalia we now need to be off to Olympus."

"Fine let get the pain over with."

_At Olympus_

We walk in and went to the front desk. At the empire state building the people who work there are either good demigods or people who can see through the mist. The receptionist said "Hi, how can I help you?"

I said "Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus hunter of Artemis and Lauren Brook Murphy hunter of Artemis. 600th floor please."

The lady told us to go ahead. The elevator music was really bad again. This time it was Avril Lavigne "I wish you were here." What is with all the love songs? Ok it might seem like I hate love. But I don't. Guys aren't all bad. Like Percy and Luke (in the end). For me let those who want to date, date. But my choice is my choice.

Anyway we got to Olympus and my dad said,

"Thalia, I on behalf of the gods are very grateful for you kind actions to spare emotional stress on those who are aboard ship preparing for the next war. Now Athena like always has a plan safely get the child from Annabeth to you without hurting either one of you or letting Annabeth find out. Athena will explain this to the group."

We walked in to Athena's study. Athena then stood at her podium and began.

"Attention everybody, this is the only plan that will work. Ok so Barnacle Brains here has built a pass port station where the ship has to pass through. We will be waiting there ready to give Annabeth surgery. After we get Annabeth in her room we will perform the task. Lauren and I will be with her along with Hecate and Apollo. In the room across the hall Thalia will be there ready to carry the baby. With her she will have a few hunters and Katie Gardener, and Jason to keep her calm, until we come to give her the child. Ok everybody knows the plan."

We all answered yes and then transported to the port. Inside I was freaking out. My stomach was fluttering. I was scared, but Athena always has a plan.

**Annabeth POV:**

My stomach had been feeling weird the last week. Like extra crampy. I was having the worst girly cramp ever. Percy said that I was also extra moody. We had been sailing about a month. We were out on the top deck when Percy said he saw something in our course. Just great, more holdups, we had a bunch of holdups around eastern US. We were now in Spanish areas. We were getting closer and closer to the station. Uh oh we don't have pass ports if that's what we need. I was walking back and forth. This was until Percy sat me down in a chair and told me to relax. He went and made me a warm cup of tea, and gave me a book called The Cinderella Society which had been translated into Ancient Greek. I don't know why I was so jumpy. There was nothing to worry about except the note I received from my mother that said "If any monster are in your way, you can't fight." Or the pit in my stomach that said something is going to happen.

I had read to the part where Jess goes to the pool party, when Percy said "who is that next to your mom?"

"Um. I don't know." I answered.

As we got closer she looks 14, but her eyes told me she was 18.

"Hi, Annabeth and Perseus, my name is Lauren Murphy and I am a hunter. If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because in order for Annabeth to be able to fight once you hit Rome, we have to put her under a small surgery to get the thing out of her stomach. Don't worry Perseus, Annabeth will be fine. Athena, Apollo, and Hecate will be there, and Annabeth, Thalia is here but you will have to see her after your surgery. Annabeth this had everything to do with the note your mom sent, and why IT'S late."

I was too shocked to say anything. I had a thing in my body that could cause me not to fight. Lauren also told me to change into a comfy sun dress. I didn't ask why because I was too shocked to say anything. My mom told me it would be totally ok and Thalia had some news for me, Percy, and Jason. Speaking of Jason my mom told him to come with her. I didn't know what for but it probably had something to do with Thalia.

I quickly changed into my sundress. It was sea-green and silvery grey. It went down to my knees. Percy came and said; "it's going to be ok Wise Girl. Your mother won't let anything happen to you. She loves you. Don't forget you're her favorite daughter. She wouldn't let any of her other daughters date a child of Poseidon. She will protect you. Besides Apollo, Athena, and Hecate are the best people to have on the job." He said all this while giving me a tight hug. Before I left he gave me one of the top 5 kisses we had ever had. In first was the underwater kiss the summer after we defeated Kronos.

I left quickly with Percy at my tail. He was going to beg Athena to let him sit in the waiting room, which she did.

I went in to one of the rooms. Apollo, Lauren and Hecate were already there. I was given Anesthesia and I was out.

**Lauren POV: **

I was in the room I felt a surge of guilt coming through me. I knew keeping this from Percy and Annabeth was the best thing, but I felt guilty. Hecate did her magic with Athena and me putting pressure on Annabeth's hands, pinning them to the bed. Apollo however was feeding Annabeth ambrosia, to keep her body from being strained. Then once they got the placenta out of Annabeth, and quickly Hecate put some magic spell to keep it fertile. Apollo and Hecate ran across the hall.

**Percy POV:**

I was sitting in the hall when, Jason, three hunters, and Katie Gardener came out of the room across from Annabeth's, just after Apollo and Hecate ran in. I had absolutely no idea what the Hades was going on. Jason looked like he was just told the best things in his life, but he wasn't ready.

**Jason POV:**

I was just told by Thalia, that she was a carrier for a baby, and because of that she was kicked out of the hunt. She also told she was still immortal as long as she kept her oath until the child would be ready for camp. Before she could continue, Apollo and Hecate came in and told all of us to get out. I went outside to Percy.

**Annabeth POV:**

I just woke up and felt like 7 pounds lighter, and nothing felt like I had been under surgery. I got up and started walking around. My mom gave me a hug and told me to Percy. I ran out of the room and gave Percy a hug. He looked at me like, you were under surgery? Then Lauren came out of the room across from where I was and said, "Thalia wants to talk to you guys." Then she left.

**Thalia POV:**

I was feeling great. I was supposed to be 1 month, but I was warned that this baby would mature twice as fast as a normal child, until in maturity the child was eight, then would grow and mature normally. So in other words I was two months. Then Annabeth, looking opposite me, (I being pregnant her not), Percy, and Jason came in. I said

"Guys, I have news. I'm pregnant. But not like you think. This child isn't my. I'm caring it until it's olden enough for camp." I just said what I had to, because in ten years when I have to tell them that the child is theirs. I need to be able to explain everything clearer.

Annabeth was silent then hugged me and wished me luck. Then her being Annabeth said that she and Percy after this war would help with the child. If only she knew. This was all part of the plan. Annabeth would take care of the child so much that when she would find out it's her child it won't be really awkward.

They all left back to the ship. I was transported back to Olympus. "Well," Athena asked?

"Mission accomplished" I answered.

rough. 16 weeks, as I was starting to feel a little nauseous.

**A/N: I hoped you like it. It was very hard to write. I want to say that the poll for names is still on. I have a name in mind but if a better one comes up then maybe I'll change it. For the next chapter if you have any ideas on funny crazy pregnancy ideas for Thalia to torture any of the gods with, or crazy cravings sent in. b/c school is starting for me in two weeks I might be slow on the update.**

**My google plus is Abby Stern. My email is PercabethandCailey4ever525 if you want to email me about anything. Or you can pm me. **

**-Abby **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is chapter four. Basically for those who have watched house of Anubis please check out my other story House of Olympus x2 it a crossover with PJO. The book came out now we PJO fan now have to wait a whole year for House of Hades. Btw the Red Blazer Girls book four just came out. For those who are Jewish I hope you had a good Rosh Hashana Yom Kippur and Sukkot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or MoA**

Thalia POV:

I was now four months (8 technically) and I was pretty big. I would pace around Olympus. I wasn't allowed into the hunt. I finally got Artemis, Athena and Dad to agree that after I recover from the childbirth I could go back to the hunt. I went in to the throne room as I had a meeting with the council.

"OK, now that my daughter is two weeks(real weeks) until she had one of the most powerful demigod grandchildren, we have to figure out what to do after the child is born." Said my father.

"Well my idea is that considering Thalia is going back to the hunt, Athena being the child's grandmother should take care of her. This is only until the child is 8 and at a normal growing schedule." This of course was said by Artemis.

"Well why does Athena have to be the only one in charge of our grandchild?" Poseidon asked.

"Barnacle Brains does have a point I don't need to take complete responsibility."

"Well, that is true but to Percy and Annabeth's knowledge the grandchild doesn't belong to Poseidon. This is because it could be any of Athena's children's child, while Poseidon only has Percy since 1942." Hera declared.

"This sounds like a plan" Athena said.

I talked with the gods and worked on making the child a bedroom. But other than that I was board out of my mind.

The day before I was due I was bed rest. I had a laptop and I was looking for good musical videos on youtube. Then I found A Very Potter Musical by StarkidPotter. I watched the first act and then I felt a liquid trickle down my leg. I screeched, and the goddesses came running, to the room I was in. Hecate prepared me for the birth. Artemis and Athena told me the birth would go really fast. The biggest part of the plan was that the child couldn't see me a mother figure. Athena was to take the child into another room. I was having really bad contractions when Hera told me to push. It was so painful. Finally I felt relived. Athena had quickly grabbed the child put her in her crib across the hall. Athena came back in. "What's her name?" Aphrodite cried.

"Her name is Selina Grace Jackson. But we are to call her Selina Grace." I said.

I had three day of recovery before I was allowed back to the hunt. The first day I just slept. The second day I finished watching A Very Potter Musical. I was shocked when Ron and Hermione licked each- other's faces. Then I watched the sequal. It's a sad moment when Joe Walker looks sexier in a dress than you do. The third day I was active a practicing for the hunt. Then I finally went back.

I got a great welcome. Everybody was excited that I was back. My life was back to normal.

Annabeth POV: during the birth

I was taking battle strategy with the gang when I tight pull went through my body I felt as if a piece of life left me. I fell to the floor in pain.

"Wise girl are you ok" Percy asked.

"I don't know?" I was now in tears.

I had never in my life ever been in more pain than now.

"Babe, what happened."

"Um, I was talking with you guys, when a sharp pain went through my stomach. However I'm fine now so let's get back to work."

Athena POV:

I now had little Silena in my hands. She looks like Percy but she's got Annabeth's grey eyes. She was average for her proportions. That night was Thalia's last night. We had Hecate perform some magic so she looks like Annabeth. This was all important so incase the child has a brain like me she won't remember Thalia as her mother figure, but Thalia would be her aunt. Anyway, this was the official meeting on what to do. We had to go to Rome and Greece to help the seven. The question is what should I do. Do I stay with little Silena, or do we leave her with someone else. We're not sure how long this war will be. By the end we will probably have both camps fighting. "Poseidon?" I asked "Would Amphitrite be a good baby sitter?"

"Yeah but that's not for a few days."

The next month put Silena the size of a three month old. Poseidon came over to help me with Silena. Ever since Silena, we haven't had one fight. Anyway it was like late evening when I got an IM.

Annabeth POV:

**(A/N: ok so pretend the scene where Annabeth and Percy accidentally fall asleep next to each other is later toward when they've hit the other side of the Atlantic. Also I tried to make it sound like the book but I didn't feel like copping the scene, so it's my version)**

I got up as I couldn't sleep. I needed to talk to Percy, even if it's the middle of the night. I quietly creped out of my cabin and walked down the hall to Percy's. I went and sat at the edge of his bed. He finally woke up.

"Hey, what are you doing?"He looked down and realized he was in his pajamas, and it was the middle of the night.

"Um, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk, to you about a few things."

"Sure just let me brush my teeth"

"And hair, just b/c I call you Seaweed Brain, doesn't mean you hair has to actually look like seaweed."

I grabbed a blanket and we walked down to the bottom deck. Percy sat down and I next to him.

"Seaweed Brain, I have been feeling that really bad pain again. Also I have been getting really scaring dreams related to my quest."

"Wise Girl, about your pain, I'm no medic, or kid of Apollo, but maybe you should ask you mother about it no, no Minerva, but Athena."

I kissed him and grabbed a gold drachma. I took Leo's water bottle and a flashlight to make a rainbow. "O Iris goddess of the rainbow please except my offering, show me Athena Greek goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and architecture." I clearly that to make sure I didn't get Minerva.

"Poseidon, get the hell on out of here," my mother said laughing.

I looked to Percy as what our parents, in the same room laughing, they better not be dating. That would be gross.

My mother said hell.

"Oh hi honey, Percy dear, I've been meaning to IM you both.

"Hi mom u feeling ok."

"Yeah, Lady Athena, you never call me Percy."

"Um I've been in a good mood lately, now what can I do for you.

"Um, mom for the last few weeks I've been having really bad pain in my stomach. Do you have any idea why I've been having needle poking in my stomach?"

"Um, I have the perfect remedy. I send it over later."

Then we heard a baby cry from the back of the room.

"Who was that?" Percy asked

"Um that's what I've been meaning to IM you guys about. You see your friend Thalia, had the child and recovered immediately, and it's a girl Silena Grace. The last name is unknown."

I looked to Percy as a lightning bolt hit me on the head. That's a combination of the choices of what we were going to name our first daughter. Silena Jessica, or Lilly Grace. Something was very fishy. She looked similar to me but it looked like a descendant of Aphrodite, or one of the big three with Athena eyes. So both of her parents didn't have to be a demigods but something told me they were.

"So Annabeth and Percy after the war I am asking you to adopt the child. But then she will be a lot older than you will expect. Look it's very late in both places."

The IM faded and two bottles of pills lay in front of me. There was a note written in ancient Greek so I could read it

_Annabeth, here are the pills. Yah I know you can't read English well but it doesn't matter. Take one teal pill and one pink pill every morning. These pills will always return your hiking pack so you will always have them. The pills won't run out until you don't need the medicine anymore. Love Mom._

I looked to Percy and he said "take them in the morning. What was the other thing you wanted to talk about."

I told him about my dreams and worries. We talked for awhile. Then we fell asleep into each other's arms.

**A/N: sorry it took so long. Yes I incorporated the Mark of Athena. Um the beginning of the story was before it came out. In you review let me know your favorite part in the book. **

**Abby**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any thing by the starkids. I am a huge fan. I know it has been quite a while, but I've has too much hw and writers block. Anyone who PMs me I will respond. Check out Starkid's YouTube channel StarKidPotter.**

**Poseidon POV:**

Athena and I were watching Silena. She was now 4. (Ok she was actually two.) The war with Gaea and the Giants has been over for a year. Percy and Annabeth have been coming to see Silena twice a week. They come and play with her. Annabeth takes her to Central Park sometimes. To make sure Annabeth and Silena don't get attacked, Athena and I gave her a necklace of protection. Today Percy came to the council.

**Percy POV:**

I needed to ask permission from all the gods, not just Athena, to marry Wise Girl. Yes I want to marry Annabeth Chase. I was really nervous. What if they say no it's too dangerous? I was freaking out. I walked in to the throne room. My dad was holding little Silena. She was so cute. Her jet black hair was down past her shoulders. Her gray eyes beamed. She reminded me like a mini version of Wise Girl. I started to talked, "I am here to ask for all of your blessings. I know this seems strange, but because it hasn't happened for at least a century. I want permission to marry Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. I know the last time there was a crazy quest, but I am hoping that b/c I was part of the last two great prophecies, I could get off easy."

Zeus then spoke, "Peruses Jackson, son of Poseidon, I and all the gods swear upon the River Styx, that we will give you your blessing and help you with your wedding. You are dismissed."

Then I left. I had the water vapor, transport me to Annabeth's father's place. I got his consent to marry his daughter. Now all I had to do was convince Wise Girl to make a Wise choice.

**Annabeth POV: **

I was sitting in Sally's living room when I received a text from Seaweed Brain. It said "meet me in front of the Empire St. Building, at 5p sharp, dress fancy" wow coming from Perce that was something. I had less than an hour to shower change and dress. I jumped in the shower, and looked in my closet and found a light blue strapless flowy gown. I brushed my long blonde curly hair and put it up in a jaw clip. I then did my makeup, simple and elegant. Then I walked outside and a limo was waiting. I got in and we drove to the empire state building. Seaweed Brain climbed in. When we got to the restaurant we saw a bunch a people in their mid to late 20's. I recognized them as Team Starkid. It looked like they were just eating dinner. I am a huge Starkid fan. Their musicals are the best. You don't know how many dreams I've had where Joe Walker as Voldemort as Kronos. Any way, we sat down at the table next to them. We were eating dinner, when Darren, Lauren, and Joe Walker, came over to us. Then Joe said, hey Perce, I haven't seen you in a long time, but got your message. Apparently Joe was Percy's cousin. I started to have a fan girl moment. "Wait, Percy, you're related to Joe freaking Walker?!"

"Yeah our mothers are first cousins."

"That's totally awesome."

After dinner we went into central park, where Starkid was set up to have a small concert. We were in the front row. They started singing "Going back to Hogwarts". Then they sang _Different as can be, It's Over Now, No Way, dark Sad lonely knight, Get Back Up, American Way, Super Friends, and Harry Freaking Potter._

Then they had an intermission. Percy told me he was going to the bathroom. Yes central Park has bathrooms.

**Percy POV:**

No, I didn't actually go to the bathroom. I ran backstage, to check up on the plan. "So, what's the plan for the second act?" I asked.

"Well, dude. We sing like a bunch of songs, each getting more romantic. Then after we do Joey's heart song we'll call you two up and we'll sing Sami/Harry. Btw you're singing the last chorus, then you propose."

"Got it, thanks so much, she is a huge fan."

"Anything for my cousin, and the savior of Olympus."

I ran back, to Annabeth. Then they started singing. "_Ginny, Boy Toy, Granger Danger, Not Alone, The Way I Do, Listen to Your Heart." _ Then they did some dialogue. We were called up on stage. They had Joe, Darren, Lauren and Jaime sing Sami/ Harry.

I've seen her face  
I've heard her name  
I've lost my place and she's to blame  
I can't stand it  
When I'm staring in her eyes  
And she's not looking back  
It's not a big surprise  
I've heard music,  
I've heard noise  
I wish she could hear her voice  
The way that I do  
When I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away  
But she's gone when I awake  
Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
The way his hair falls in his eyes  
Makes me wonder  
If he'll ever see through my disguise  
And I'm under his spell  
Everything is falling  
But I don't know where to land  
everyone knows who he is  
But they don't know who I am  
Harry,Sami Harry, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
I've seen you conquer certain death  
Even when you're just standing there  
You take away my breath  
And maybe someday  
You'll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There's something more that I've been trying to say  
When I say  
Then it was the last verse and I started singing;  
"Annie, Annie  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me  
Annie, Annie  
Will you marry me?  
Annie, Annie

Will you marry me?"

"Yes" She said yes.

Then Starkid finished with _'Making Love' _

After the show we said good bye and went up to Olympus. We had to tell the gods our news.

**Annabeth POV:**

Then it was the last verse and Percy started singing;  
"Annie, Annie  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me  
Annie, Annie  
Will you marry me?  
Annie, Annie

Will you marry me?"

"Yes" I said.

The ring was a nice sea stone, with owls engraved on the band

I was kind of nervous, as we were heading up to Olympus. The elevator music was Darren Criss, Not Alone.

We walked up and I was attacked with the goddesses asking questions. I told them that I will have a meeting and everything in like a week. I went over to Silena and asked her to be my flower girl. She gave a blank response. We then left to tell our Parents and friends.

**Silena POV:**

I know I'm four, but being immortal does give me brain perks. Annabeth just asked me to be her flower girl. I didn't know what to say. I needed to talk with my grandparents.

**A/N: So what should Athena tell Silena, should she be the flower girl? Tell me in the review. Also how much of the secret will be reveled. **

**Follow me on twitter Starkidwriter. **

**I need 6 more reviews in order to continue. Anyone who reviews will get a virtual red vine. **

**Let me know if you are a Starkid fan, and your favorite actor/actress and your favorite show and song.**

**Love you all and you're totally awesome.**

**-Abby (Walker) Stern **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is all about the wedding, and it goes by fast. The next chapter will be the last chapter and it will be about Annabeth and Percy finding out about Silena, The complete truth. Please check out my blog .com**

**Silena POV:**

I ran from Annabeth, to Athena and Poseidon. "Grandma" I said panting.

"Darling, we'll talk later."

That night at the council meeting, after all the normal stuff, Zeus brought it up.

"The Percabeth Wedding. Athena"

"We have to have a meeting with Annabeth, and I will give you the details in three days time."

"Now on to Silena, should she be the flower girl?" asked Artemis

"Well, to keep our secret safe, I think its best because knowing Annabeth she will question Silena into why she won't and think something is up. However during the ceremony, we can have her leave the room and sit with one of the hunters." Grandma said.

"Why can't she be at the ceremony?" Grandpa questioned.

"Wow, Poseidon, even I know that. It's because we don't accidently have her scream out parts of our secret, especially when we make them immortal."

"Thank you Aphrodite," said Hera.

**Annabeth POV:**

I was sitting in Aphrodite's private room, with the goddesses, Sally, Katie, Thalia, Clarisse, and Silena. We were planning my wedding. Surprisingly Aphrodite was being very mature. She was asking me questions formally and less teen-ish.

"We need a date."

"How about the winter solesist around mid-day, so you don't miss your council meeting?" I asked

" That's fine, Athena clear off everyone's schedules."

"Food?"

"Has to be blue, and no fish, and make a vegetarian option."

"Maid of Honor?" asked Hera

"Thalia." I answered

"Mom, did Silena agree to be my flower girl?"

"Yes honey"

"Annabeth you need three more brides maids."

"Katie, Clarisse, and Piper."

"Color sceme?"

"Can we do a light blue and silver, to go with the time of year?"

"That sounds nice."

Three hours later we were done and I had everything complete, except Percy's best man, and his groomsmen party. Otherwise everything was done.

After many months it was finally the day. It was early morning when Aphrodite, barged into my room. I was dragged all the way to Olympus. The wedding was at 12p, so we had three hours to get ready. I put on the gown, and Aphrodite did my hair and makeup. My mom and Silena walked in. Poseidon behind them.

"Hi honey."

"Hey mom."

She gave me a hug. Silena looked like she was going to cry. My mom looked like a goddess, no pun intended. She was wearing a short mini dress that had a long train in the back.

Silena was dresses in a cute princess dress. Her jet black hair was down a curly. When Poseidon left to go to the boys she left with him. She looked so cute, and she was like a daughter to me.

**Percy POV:**

I was helping Nico put on a bow-tie, when Silena came up to me crying. I held her close to me, until she calmed down. Thalia was passing down the hall when she saw Silena, and came in a took her out, and mouthed

"tell you later"

I was curious as to what was going on.

But I had to finish getting ready.

**Thalia POV:**

I saw Silena crying on Percy's chest. I ran in and took her out. I gave Percy mouthed to him, "tell you later." And walked down the hall.

Finally we got to my room.

"Ok what's up?"

"I just want this to end. I want to be with my parents."

"It's ok, but the prophesy said that we have wait until you are at least 8 before sending you to camp, and then 12 until we can spill."

"Thalia, can tell me the prophesy again?"

"Sure,

"_You will create life together,_

_But at the worst time ever._

_The immortal force will join as one,_

_To keep a secret that has just begun._

_A hunter will lose her place,_

_In order to keep you face._

_The life creation will stay upon Olympus,_

_For it needs extra protection._

_As it's growing up,_

_It's parents will keep in touch._

_After it reaches camp age,_

_All that was kept will be uncaged"_

We then walked out onto the roof top where the wedding would be held. Everybody from camp was there along with the gods, and hunters. The only mortals were Paul, Sally, and Annabeth's family. The plan was is that Silena would walk down to the isle, and once the ceremony started she would exit with Lauren.

After they left, the rest of the ceremony was beautiful. That's saying something, coming from me. Annabeth's long blond curly hair was down, and flowing behind her. After their long amount of vows, Zeus added, a publicly unexpected line.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, will you accept the honor of taking the roll of becoming the god of the waves, god of friendship, and be the father of Camp Half-Blood, the camp for our demigod children?"

He looked at Annabeth, and she gave him a nod. "I accept."

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, accept the honor of taking the roll, of becoming the goddess of architecture, family, children, teaching, and be the mother of Camp Half-Blood, the camp to our demigod children?"

She looked at Percy, and smiled. Then she turned to Athena and "I accept."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Dr. Fredrick Chase, and Lady Athena, the goddess of wisdom, do you take Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson- Blowfis, and Poseidon, the god of the sea, as your godly, and lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

And do you, Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson- Blowfis, and Poseidon, the god of the sea, destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, take Annabeth Chase daughter of Dr. Fredrick Chase, and Lady Athena, the goddess of wisdom, to be your godly, and lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you god, and goddess, man and wife. You may now kiss your queen."

Later I was talking to Annabeth, "So do I have to call you, Lady Annabeth now?"

"No, as long as you don't call me Annie. Or I will have to turn you into another pine tree, to guard the camp."

We both laughed.

It was funny, because legally she was Annabeth Jackson, but in our world, she was just Lady Annabeth."

After the wedding was over, I went to find Silena. She was fine. Annabeth found me later and asked when she was coming to camp. I told her in a few years. Annabeth was surprised she wasn't claimed by her parents yet. I smiled inwardly you have no idea.

**A/N: Hey it's taken me so long to update this story. I am really sorry. There is one more chapter to this story. And it's the end. I am working on fixing up my other story Annabethella. Please check out my blog ( .com) I update almost every day. I am not going to be here for a couple weeks starting Sunday, as I am going to Israel. I hope to finish this story before the end of March at the latest. Check out my other stories.**

** starkidwriter on twitter.**

**-Abby Stern **


	7. Silena's arrival

**A/N: I know I always say this but so sorry, I'm graduating on the seventeenth so that should be fun, more reviews equals faster update. So here is Silena's arrival. **

Annabeth POV:

Ever since Perce and I were made gods, Olympus has gotten weird. At almost every meeting Zeus and Athena have to make someone shut up before they continue what they were saying. It's almost as if there's a secret that they've been keeping from us. At the meeting today we discussed Silena Grace's 8th birthday. I was excited because I want to take her to camp. I know I'm only 22, but I love Silena like a daughter, or god daughter. No pun intended.

"I think her party should be at camp, as she will be starting to go. And a party is the perfect way for her to start camp."

"Aphro's right. It would be good socially too."

"All of the immortal children need to attend, but none of the campers can know who they are."

"Athena, and Apollo, good points,"

"Zeus, what if we surprise her?"

"I like it. Oh and Annabeth, can you, Thals, and Percy set it up, and prepare the campers. You do know her best."

"Sure, No Perce, we are not doing a beach party, with girls in mandatory bikinis."

"Fine."

"Hon, I do have a list of things Silena wants for her birthday, including food and party ideas."

"Thanks Mom, where should we set up her cabin?"

"How about yours."

My cabin is really cool. I re-designed the camp after Perce and I became heads of camp. The cabins now are a lot bigger. Each bunk had a common room, and then a stair case. Within the common room were two bathrooms, with three showers and a bath in each. Up the stair case was a hallway. On the left were the boys, and the right, girls. Each room had two-three campers based on age, or mentoring. Now Perce and I have a really cool cabin. We have a large common room. Then we have three stair cases and a door. The door leads to our room. The stair case labeled one, was for young campers without parents, who were there year round or guests. The second one was for any children of the big three, our children. The other was for any children who were home sick or scared. That one was just a room with a few bunk beds. The Poseidon, Hades and Zeus cabins were now vacant as they had one to three kids usually, so they wanted them to not feel lonely. Each of the stair cases led to long hallways with dorms, which were set up the same as the other cabins.

"Which part of the room?"

"How about with the children of the big three and your own? Not only is she a grandchild of me, she is also one of Poseidon."

"Ok."

Later that evening, Perce, Thalia and sat around the same table in the second part of our suite.

"Wise Girl, see she does want a beach party."

"Fine, we can do a beach party. But not with mandatory bikinis."

"No fair."

"Perce, and Annabeth, let people wear what they want. She also wants karaoke. So we'll let Apollo run that. But keep it to regular songs. So decorations we'll give to Aphrodite. Food we'll give to Demeter, and well plan activities."

"Good plan. However, we need to tell the campers in the morning."

"Fine, Silena's birthday is in three days."

On Friday morning I went up to Olympus to get Silena. She was in a cute little sun dress. I brought her to camp.

"Silena, we have waited a long time for this day. You don't know how much this means to me, and the rest of camp."

Silena just smiled, and gave me a hug. As we landed in the field, I watched her run off to some of the other campers. Percy gave me a hug from behind. I jumped. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

I ran to the nearest bathroom, and threw up. I had no idea why. The next second I felt much better. I ran back to where everybody was and Percy gave me a look.

'What?'

He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Everybody was wearing nice cool summery clothes. Thalia started the party.

"K, so as most of you, better, know, we are having a party for the long waiting arrival of the second generational demigod, Silena Grace."

Everybody cheered

"Anyway, before we get this beach party started Lady Annabeth has a few things to say."

"Thanks, Thals. So to answer a few questions; Yes all the gods will be joining us, and I mean anyone who has a cabin in camp. They will be in their Greek forms. Silena will be staying in my cabin, as she is a little young for camp. Connor and Travis, you are to stay away from her."

The gods all then appeared.

"Good, Aphro was taking too much time I thought we'd miss it."

"Good thing you didn't." I replied to Artemis.

"After the party, I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure thing"

"Now go hit the water." Thalia screamed.

I didn't feel like swimming, I was too scared I would be sick, so I stayed behind and manned the food. It was barbeque food. Zeus thought it would be fun to grill tomatoes. Now I already dislike tomatoes, but grilled I couldn't stand the smell. I ran to the bathroom for the second time that day to vomit. Something was really wrong with me, after the party I would ask my mother if she knew what my problem was.

After everyone had eaten it was getting late. Artemis wanted to talk with me privately, so I left Thalia and Percy in charge of the campfire.

We walked into my cabin, and into my personal sitting room. My mother, Aphrodite, Hera, Demeter, and the rest of the other female gods followed us.

"So I'm guessing something's up, as you are all in here?"

"Good guess."

"What are you saying Mom."

"Artie,"

"Annabeth, have you been feeling different lately?"

"Yeah, after I landed at camp I felt nauseas and threw up, and later at the barbeque."

"This is so exciting, yay a little Percabeth."

"Way to break it Aphro,"

"Yes sweetie, you're pregnant."

"I'm what."

"Pregnant"

"I heard you. Does Seaweed know?"

"Nope, you have to tell him."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Yah, as a goddess, your pregnancy will be shortened."

"Each week is equal to two, like Silena the child will mature twice as fast until it reaches eight. At your 19th week you'll be bed rest on Olympus."

"Then the child will stay with you at camp."

"When should I tell Percy?"

"By tomorrow night."

"Mom, how far along am I?"

"About three weeks."

"Thanks."

They left, now I had to figure out how to tell Seaweed. Then I had a plan. I know I always have a plan.

I called up a few people and pop in and out of a few stores. It was all set up. Then I heard, Percy, Thalia, Silena, Jason, Hazel and Nico enter the room. I took Silena, by the hand, and Thalia, and Hazel followed behind. I brought her up to her room, that's when I heard,

"Annabeth Jackson, are you kidding me?"

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth came over to me and said, Artemis wanted to talk with her, and Thals and I were running the campfire. Like always, we sang, and gave Silena a proper welcome. Then we walked back to our cabin. When we walked into the cabin Annabeth, walked out of our room looking suspicious, and brought Silena up to her room. I walked in to our room. I saw a new door next to our bedroom, that wasn't there before. That's when I realized that the lights were dimmed and candles were lit. At the table there was a note.

"_Dearest Seaweed Brain,_

_ I'm not sure if this will make it through your kelp brain, but go into the new room. I think you'll like the surprise."_

Next the note was a little mermaid. Her stomach had a Velcro flap. I opened it, and there was a little mermaid. I walked into the new room. Call me a Sea spawn but I was expecting a pool. Instead it was a baby's room. It was decorated with owls, and fish. I smiled. In the crib was a baby doll. So this is how my wife tells me she's expecting.

"Annabeth Jackson, are you kidding me?" I yelled to her.

**A/N: So that was that chapter. I'll probably have one chapter of Annabeth being pregnant before the secret is unveiled. **

**Send me baby names, gender still pending.**

**-Abby**


End file.
